Crack paring with Juri
by Kawaiimafokushi
Summary: After Juri took down the S.I.N Organisation, killed M bison and Seth, she mopes around going on with her daily life. What she doesn't know is that she will soon find herself in an odd place with Cammy and Chun Li not helping at all. How will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

Well I really don't know what this is to be honest. I just play street fighter as Juri alot and so she is like so awesome (In my opinion) Anyway I hope you seemingly enjoy this randomness! Kawaiimafokushi. Disclaimer: I do not own street figher. Capcom does

Menacingly, Juri towers over her opponent's battered body lying helplessly on the floor. "Now when I tell you to move do it." She snarls. Feebly, the young man tries to get up only for Juri's foot crashing down on his abdomen to meet him halfway. The man lets out a grunt of pain. Juri laughs before walking off. Obviously bored, she walks down a back alley and jumps up onto a ledge on a nearby building. Skillfully, she leaps and climbs up the building before jumping onto the rooftop and taking in the view. the busy streets of Metro city buzzed around basking in the orange light of sunset. Lazily, her eyes flit to the construction sights where many men toil and lift various materials and tools that are needed to create the new building in place. "What are you doing up here madame?" A masculine french voice fills the atmosphere. "What are you doing up here?" Juri replies without even looking back. "I just came to look at the view." The man explains. "What about you?"  
>"After I killed M Bison, Seth and destroying both of their organisations, there is nothing really to do. So I fight and do whatever I please." Juri replies lazily. "It's gotten harder to reek havoc in this city. The world is too peaceful at the moment."<br>"Oui. I agree with you. I have been restricted to only fight in tornaments now as I can't find anyone who can put up a good long fight." The man agrees. Slowly Juri turns around only to see the a man with short blonde hair, white skin and blue eyes. He stands at about six foot six in size. He is adorned in a blue robe and some white pants. On his feet are a pair of purple boots/ shoes and on his hands are a pair of white fighing gloves. "So you're Abel?" Juri remarks while scanning his body once more. "I read about you in some files."  
>"Where did you find the files?" Abel asks intrigued.<br>"Well I broke into the Metro city's town hall or whatever the hell it is and I looked at your file." Juri remarks while jumping onto a steel air vent soundlessly.  
>"Ah." Abel replies before staring at the setting sun. "So by the horns and the outfit I'm guessing that you're Juri." Abel observes.<br>"Is that all you identify me as?" Juri retorts while fake pouting.  
>"I've heard of what you are infamous for."<br>"Was." Juri corrects.  
>"Oui. You killed and defeated M Bison along with many others." Abel continues.<br>"I also took Hakan's greasy belt along with other items. And I have won many tornaments." Juri remarks.  
>"So you aren't evil anymore?" Abel asks her while looking up at her crouching form on the air vent. "Nope. It seems not. My days are over and so I tend to help people like Makoto with her dojo which is nearby to Chun Li's house and whatnot." Juri explains while shrugging.<br>"So do you live with Chun Li?" He asks.  
>"Yeah. I live with her and Cammy but Sakura regualarly visits." She remarks. "I come down to the city on most days."<br>"So I'm guessing that you live in the mountains." He asks her.  
>"Correct. It seems like you have just seemingly arrived here in Japan and so you probly need a space to stay in. Why don't you stay at Chun Li's with us?" Juri offers. Abel raises an eyebrow. "It all seems very suspicious." He drawls.<br>"I have changed you know. I'm not gonna do anything." Juri replies while standing up. "Well if you want to tag along say now because I'm leaving." She remarks before doing a backflip off of the metal air vent and standing infront of him with her hand oustretched. "You coming?" She asks.  
>"I don't se why I shouldn't come with a psycotic murderer to a place where there is few people." The frenchman remarks to the Korean.<br>"Well it's your loss. I was going to cook some salsa but you are just going to have to miss out." Juri shrugs before scanning the streets below. "Enjoy your time in metro city." Gently, Juri pushes off of the buildning's ledge. However, a hand catches one of her legs and pulls her backward toward him. Luckily, Juri manages to land on one foot and stay perfectly balanced. "Well well well look who changed their mind." She smiles before releasing her foot from his grip. "Just follow me." She sighs before jumping down back onto the streets.

Fifteen minutes later, they both arrive at the dojo. "So you ,Chun Li and Cammy live in here?" Abel asks. "No we live here." Juri remarks while pointing only a few meteres away from the dojo. The house is a plain ordinary house but it is faily large hosting two bathrooms, six bedrooms a kitchen, a livingroom and an office. "Ah I thought they would live here." Abel says sheepishly.  
>"Sure." Juri retorts sarcastically. "Lets go in." Juri unlocks the door only to reveal Cammy furiously mopping the floor. "What are you doing?" Juri asks her.<br>"Well Sakura's dog peed on the floor and so I am cleaning up of course!" The sargent snaps at her.  
>"Well can you at least stop looking like your taking it up the ass and relax?" Juri sighs before walking to the kitchen with Abel close behind. "What's he doing here?" Cammy asks rudley. "Well he needs somewhere to stay and scince he's french, I offered a plac for him." Juri remarks.<br>"Wait you let me stay just because I'm French?" He snaps.  
>"Calm down I'm just playing with you." Juri remarks before sticking her tongue out at him.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2 of this thingy that I decided to do. Anyway Enjoy! Kawaiimafokushi. **  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I d<strong>**on't own streetfighter. It belongs to capcom**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It has been an hour since Abel arrived at Chun Li's house and already he doesnt know where to go. "What are you doing frenchie?" Juri smiles.  
>"I don't know where to put my stuff." Abel sighs. Juri just stares at him with a smile on her face. "Why didn't you just ask?" She asks while laughing slightly. Abel just huffs. Come on now lets go!" Begrudgingly, Abel follows Juri upstairs and to a spare room. "Well here you are." She grins before walking back downstairs to the kitchen. Bored, Juri rummages around in the fridge only to come across a bar of lindt chilli chocolate. "Come to mama." Juri purrs while licking her lips. Just as she was about to take a bite, Chun Lee walks into the room and snatches the bar of chocolate out of her hands. "Not for you." Chun scolds.<br>"But Chun chan I'm huuungggrrryyyy." Juri whines while trying to take the bar of chocolate out of the officers' hands but no avail. "No I was saving this for someone." She remarks firmly. "What Yin or whatever his name is?" Juri asks. A devious smirk playing across her features. "It's yun and no." Chun Li manages to blurt out with her cheeks turning slightly pink. "Really?" Juri asks. "Because I was talking to him and he said that you were really pretty."  
>"Really?" Chun Li asks, suddenly turning hopeful.<br>"Well..." Juri trails while gently taking the chcoloate bar from the flustered girl's hands "No. But look on the bright side." Juri smiles.  
>"What's the bright side?" Chun Li asks confused<br>"I have the bar of chocolate." Juri laughs maniacally before running out of the room.  
>"COME BACK HERE JURI!" Chun Li screams while running after her. Juri stands by the glass cofee table pretending to stare at the chocolate bar. Li falls for the trick and runs up to her. One milisecond before she could catch her, Juri backflips over the table and runs up the stairs with Chun Li hot on her heels. "GIVE ME BACK THE CHOCOLATE BAR JURI!" Li screams once more making Juri's smirk grow. As she comes to the end of the hallway, she quickly unscrews the locks to the window and shoving the bottom part of the window upward, Juri jumps out of the window. However, she is too tall and hits her head on the wooden frame. "SHIT!" Juri howls in pain. "MY HEAD!"<p>

"GIVE ME BACK MY CHOCOLATE!" Li shouts once more. Clumsily, Juri lands on her face before partially scrambling up and running on her hands and legs in order to get away from Li. Unfortunatley, Chun Li manages to land on Juri's back and starts to ride her like a horse. Noticing this, Juri does anything in her power to try to throw her off (so acting practically like a rodeo bull). Where are you even holding the chocolate?" Chun Li asks while holding on to Juri's waist with her legs tightly. "My breastplate." Juri replies with a smirk. "Oh." Chun Li replies while slapping Juri's back. "You're just gross."  
>"Why thank you!" Juri replies sardonically.<br>Suddenly, Chun Li gets off of Juri's back before walking into the house. "You can have it scince it has been on your chest." Chun Li remarks lazily. "But if you do it again I swear to god I will actually start a freaking fight." Suddenly, a weight is heaved onto Juri's back once more. "Why are you sitting on my back Sakura?" Juri snarls at her.  
>"Come on I want what Li had." She whines.<br>"Oh for fuck sake!" Juri curses loudly before acting like a wild horse or something making Sakura laugh. Gently, she holds onto Juri's horn like braids and uses them as some sort of handhold. "Don't." Juri warns making Sakura let go of her hair and grabs her shoulders. "Woah girl." Sakura says in a western accent. "That's your que to neigh or something." Sakura prods.  
>"I'm not a fucking horse!" Juri snaps before gently throwing Sakura off of her back and gets up off of her hands and knees. "So what are you doing here?" Juri asks her while smiling slightly. "Well I came to hang out with Cammy and Li." She explains.<br>"Right." I smile before walking into the house. "Anyway I'm going to go and eat my prize infront of the tv or something."  
>"Okay see you later." Sakura smiles as Juri dissapears upstairs to her room.<p>

When there, she sees Abel asleep on her bed. "What are you doing?" Juri asks him loudly therefore waking him up.  
>"Eh?" Abel asks half asleep.<br>"What are you doing asleep on my bed?" Juri asks getting slightly angry.  
>"It's more comfy." Abel explains before falling back asleep.<br>"Fuck!" Juri curses while stubbornly staring at his face. Soon, her gaze starts to soften as she remembered how her parents were mudered. Lonliness soon starts to creep into her body. Not thinking, she lies down on the bed infront of Abel before gently starting to drift to sleep. Just before she does, she feels an arm snake around her waist and one under her head. A ghost of a smile tugs at her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter three! Le gasp!

Juri's eyes gently open. Realising what day it is, she groans. "Juri I need you to go and get these items from the stores in metro city." Cammy remarks. Juri could already see the corners of her eyes creased into a smile. "What's so damn funny?" She replies groggily while staring out of her window. "What's the time?" The korean woman asks while looking at Cammy directly in the eyes. "Exactly six o clock in the morning." The englishwoman replies with a smile. " . . O CLOCK IN THE MORNING?!" Juri says while managing to get louder and angrier by each word. "Yes I did." The brit replies.  
>"You little bitch!" Juri seemingly roars before trying to get up out of the bed but a pair of strong arms pulls her back down making Cammy snigger. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Juri screams once more before looking next to her only to see a sound asleep Abel with his arms wrapped around her waist protectivley. "What is he doing in my bed?" Juri seethes.<br>"Well he fell asleep but you didn't shoo him off but instead fell asleep next to him." Cammy explains while smiling slightly. "Anyway I must be off something came up to do with...err the plan to... make a cake for the lutenant's birthday." She lies before dashing out of the room. Cursing to herself, she unwraps Abel's arms from her before getting dressed and ready to go out. Dozily, Juri walks down the stairs only to see a sound asleep Chung Li sprawled out on the base of the stairs. Gently, the korean fighter prods her head with a foot making the chinese woman stir before getting up and staring at her from the floor. "What time is it?" She yawns sleepily.  
>"I don't fucking know anymore." The Korean fighter sighs before plopping down onto the stairs above the chinese officer. "It's dark outside isn't it?" Chung Li asks her. Juri just nods in response. "Where's Abel?" Chun Li asks while dragging herself up onto the same step which Juri is sat on. "Oh you mean frenchie?" Juri remarks lazily. "He's upstairs in my bed." Suddenly, Chun Li's eyes go really wide and a grin spreads on her face. "What? stop looking at me like that!" Juri protests confused.<br>"What was it like?" Li asks enthusiastically. "How did it feel? Why did you do it? Was it nice like they all say? Did it hurt a bit at the start? How big was it? Did he-"  
>"What? You're confusing the hell out of me!" Juri snaps.<br>"You did use protection right? We can't have a little one crawling about!" Chun Li carries on. Suddenly catching on, Juri stares at her for a while.  
>"Wha-" Li asks before Juri rams her foot onto hers making her cry out in pain.<br>"BAKA! WHY WOULD I DO THAT? I'M STILL A VIRGIN FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Juri shouts embarassed. "Oh. Sorry." Chun Li apologises while scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "It's fine." Juri sighs before sliding down the stairs and just lying there.  
>"SACRE BLUR! A SPIDER! A SPIDER!" A french voice howls while huge footsteps thunder down the stairs. Not paying attention in time Juri lets out a "what?" before biting down in pain. Abel had just accidentally jumped on her arm elicting a loud crack from the bone. Feeling the crack, Abel freezes to help Juri up but ends up falling down the stairs landing on his face therefore breaking a part of his nose. "FUCK!" Juri howls in pain before managing to get herself on her two feet. "Juri are you okay?!" Chun Li panicks while grabbing the korean's broken arm earning a rather loud yelp in response. "What does it look like?" Juri seethes while walking down the stairs to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. With her other hand, she fishes around in the cabinet until she finds the bandage and a cast. "Why do we have a cast?" Juri asks Chun Li.<br>"Because we have a dojo beside us and so it's for emergencies." Chun Li calls back before rushing into the room and helping Juri apply the bandage, slip the cast on and then add a sling around her neck so that it stays still. "What are we going to do about frenchie?" Juri asks Chun Li.  
>"Well we give him a very highly enforced and padded plaster bandage thing." Chun Li replies while picking one up in the cabinet. Both girls go to the injured frenchman and sit him up. "Juri can you pinch his nose to see where the fracture is?" Chun Li asks her.<br>"With pleasure." The korean fighter replies. Quickly, she sends a few pinches on his nose until she is met with a sickening grimace at the bottom of the nose. "Here." Juri smiles while holding her fingers in thes same spot. "Thank you Juri." The chinese fighter smiles before applying the bandage/ plaster and helping him up. "Merci!" Abel smiles a little while rubbing his nose gently. Juri grunts in reply while trying to tie the sling. "Here let me do this." Abel smiles before walking behind Juri and tying a firm double knot in the sling. "Thank you." Juri says in a monotone voice before sighing and trying to sit down on a work top but instead falling flat on her face making her curse. "Wow it's like A and E in here!" Cammy jokes while leaning on the door that she had just entered through. Slowly, everyone stares at her with a deadpanned expression on their faces making Cammy sweatdrop slightly. "Well I was just trying to briten the mood sorry.." She sighs in defeat.  
>"I found it amusing." Abel smiles weakly making the corner of Cammy's lips tug slightly upward. "Why thank you!" The british woman grins while kissing him on the cheek and walking off. Soon after, Abel thanks the two women before walking off.<br>"Five bucks they're fucking?" Juri smirks.  
>"Cammy sleeps in the same bed as I do." Chun Li replies while frowning. Suddenly, Juri's face contorts into a smirk. "You have a crush on Cammy don't you?" Juri grins.<br>"No I do not!" Chun Li snaps making Juri jump backward. Her back hits the door.  
>"Okay okay." Juri holds her hands up in defense while walking backward out of the kitchen.<p>

Slowly, Juri walks back up the stairs and walks to her room lightly chuckling to herself. There sat Abel ,once again on her bed, meditating. Sensing her presence, he opens his eyes and gently smiles. "I need to get dressed so beat it." Juri remarks while signalling to the door with her thumb. Sighing, he walks out of the room before leaning against the door. Once closed, Juri begins to undress out of her nightwear and into a white black t shirt and some long shorts. With ease, she slips on the shorts but then she can't get her shirt on. "Fuck!" Juri snaps while fiddling with the shirt another time. Hearing the distress, Abel enters the room only to see Juri standing there with only her bra on and part of a crumpled black t shirt in her hands. "What are you staring at?!" Juri snaps at him. "Nothing." He retorts with a small blush.  
>"Right." Juri sighs sarcastically.<br>"Well you need help non?" Abel asks with concern.  
>"NO!" Juri glares.<br>"Well then I guess that you don't need me to take your arm out of your sling then oui?" Adbel drawls.  
>"Nope." Juri answers confidently.<br>"Okay then arivour!" Abel smiles before turning to leave the room.  
>"WAIT!" Juri nearly yells.<br>"What is it?" Abel smirks.  
>"Okay then I need help." Juri sighs in defeat. Triumphantly, Abel strides up to Juri before gently lifting the shirt off of her head. "What are you-" Juri cuts off while being gently put down onto her bed. Slowly, Abel starts massaging her back sending ripples of relaxation and pleasure down her spine. "You seem tense so I decide to help." He explains while cotinuing to rub her back.<br>"It feels good." Juri purrs while relaxing into the bed and nearly lulling herself to sleep. Gradually, Abel starts to rub harder on her back making her feel even more pleasure and relaxation and soon, Juri can't even feel her back muscles anymore. When he stops, she whines slightly before allowing him to slip her cast out of her sling, slide her t shirt on and put the cast back into the sling. At that moment, she was putty in his hands. "Arigato!" Juri smiles while walking out of the room feeling less tense then usual


End file.
